Edward Choi
Edward Choi is a Xandan politician, the current ruler of Xanda, and the current holder of the Gray Hyena 'mantle. Biography Personality Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition: Hyena, as a highly skilled and experienced assassin, is in top physical condition, though not even near to Blue Hawk's level. **'Peak Human Strength:' Hyena has and can, by properly using physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses, easily generate low-level superhuman strength. **'Peak Human Durability:' Hyena is exceptionally durable, withstanding brutal beating. **'Peak Human Speed and Agility:' Hyena has demonstrated superb nimbleness and agility, on par with the finest Olympian athletes. **'Peak Human Stamina:' Hyena is immensely endurant, on par in that regard to the finest Olympian athletes. *'Master Martial Artist:' Hyena is a tremendously skilled hand-to-hand combatant, an infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts (including, but not limited to Taekwondo, Savate, Jeet Kune Do, Shurikenjutsu, Kung Fu, Judo, and Aikido. His fighting also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure-points and his strength, executing it all at very high speeds. *'Master knife-fighter/Knife-thrower:' Hyena is shown to be highly skilled with knives. He was able to kill a man with a single stab. Hyena is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat. *'Expert Marksman:' Hyena is a highly skilled marksman, utilizing his knives with a high degree of accuracy and precision. *'Stealth:' Hyena can move around unnoticed. *'Multilingualism:' Hyena, apart from his native English, also speaks fluent Korean, Japanese, and Chinese. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Hyena's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or deviant powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Equipment *'Hyena Suit': In his Gray Hyena persona, Choi wears a black and gold-lined combat suit that is composed of a specially-designed promethium-mesh weave akin to chain mail that is lightweight, energy-absorbent, nigh-indestructible and renders him immune to most physical damages especially from collisions and conventional weapons such as firearms. The Habit's promethium composition makes the user completely bulletproof and near-indestructible. Despite being made of metal, the suit doesn't seem to inhibit the wearer's mobility in the slightest. Due to the promethium absorbing and redirecting force, the user becomes physically superhuman. The gloves have promethium-laced knuckles built in, while the toes are also laced with promethium, both of these are meant to enhance strike attacks. The suit is accompanied with: **'Helmet': The Hyena helmet, which has similar properties with the suit, and is adorned with gold trimmings and slightly pointed arches on either side of the top that mimic the ears of the animal. The helmet has a safety lock in the rear area, enabling it to attach firmly to the user's head **'Claws': Two sets of extendable, retractable, and rejectable promethium Claws embedded in the fingers of the gloves like nails; serving as both utility and primary weapon of Choi during combat. * Utility Belt: The Utility Belt is a specialized belt Choi wears to equip his crime-fighting gear. It carries an encrypted cell phone, a medical kit, smoke bombs, mini-explosives, periscope, and other unspecified equipment. * Grapple Device: A line cable firing device that automatically entangles a limb of a flying or fleeing culprit, thus preventing their escape. It is kept in the utility belt. * Xandan Royal Ring: The Royal ring worn by Choi serves as a key to open up a containment pod which he uses to store the Hyena Suit. Relationships Family Allies Enemies *Blue Hawk Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Royalty Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Xandan Royal Family Members